house_elestarfandomcom-20200213-history
Affiliations and Organisations
The Elestar clan – despite often viewed as a collection of recluses living in the most xenophobic place the Realms have Ever' (��) known – is in relation with a wide array of different organisations. Here follows a list what details which of them is House Elestar is in connection with and what sort of nexus they have. Regarding game terms You're not supposed to know much about these affiliations unless You RP-ed getting the information or You are a DM. – Please feel free to consider this being a spoiler warning. On Toril The Elestar clan is based on Toril (size E spherical earth body) in the Prime material world of Realmspace – on the island-kingdom of Evermeet in the demesne of its capital city, Leuthilspar. Being inhabitants of "the Green Isle" makes clan members loyal citizens and stalwart protectors of both land and ideal that makes it the "Elfhaven". They relate to a number of indigenous organisations within and without the country with varying dispositon and magnitude. Selu'Taar Tel'Quessir (Elven High Magi) One of the most important organisations in context with the Elestar clan. The High Magi is an indispensabe and serious organization of powerful elven wizards of epic level. The maintenance of the balance between the People, the whole of elven kind and the magic Weave, the very fabric, the streams and essence of arcane power is the purpose of the High Magi. They serve as a major protective circle of power and also as a counselor body for every given government of elven civilization, and by unshakeable tradition a prevailing leader or ruler of an elven realm is always answerable to the local circle of Selu'Taar. High Magi possess superb understanding of the connection of the physical and the metaphysical world which especially elvenkind but also every living being in existence is integral part of. Their wisdom and intelligence can barely be compared to those of simple mortals. They are granted exceptional skills, feats and powers, longevity, and the most perfect ability to act and work in communion if needed, as if their minds were one – in exchange for their sacrafice that severs the cords pulling all elves of great age to the unison and oneness of Arvanaith, the elven nirvana, (coexistent but not to be confused with Arvandor the astral realm of the Seldarine deitiesthat also corresponds and shares its name with the first layer of the Outer plane of Arborea) creating a separate sublayer for them in the shared elven subconscious. High Magi are essentially removed from the 'gravity' of Arvanaith that renders them bereft of a blissful afterlife and upon their passing ''the rather merge with the arcane resonance in the collect of elven souls, where they retain some individuality in regard of mentality and their cogniton may be present in artefacts they have created – most notably Selu'kiira what living High Magi may use call upon their knowlege and undertanding of arcana they amassed during their formidable professional experience. There was a rare occurence in the vast elven history, when a Circle of High Magi was formed on the face of Faerûn or Toril even that at least one Elestar was not included. Of course this gives much pride to the clan, but they have learned to carry this solemn service with hubleness ans the utmost secrecy that it requires for members. They know, that they must use their connecton to the Art for the People's need and for the security of ''the Elven Way; because this is what is meant to be, because this is the way of wisdom. During the long history of the Elestar clan, Clan Archmages allegedly were always High Mages. It was a standard, and so it is today. This is of course not a public information. Not even to the elves of Evermeet. As High Magic itself is not a public business at all. (Which premise is included within the way of wisdom.) Selu'Taar at the present time within the ranks of the Elestar clan are two persons of note: the Clan Elder, Lady Arcana Elestar, and her nephew and current Clan Archmage, Moreldon Elestar. Neither of these High Magi are residents of the were permanent residents of the now destroyed Towers the Sun and Moon – due to their responsibilities for their clan – but are full-fledged members never the less, with Lady Arcana even being senior Selu'Taar. Council of Evermeet The Council of Evermeet is a group of nine elves responsible for making major decisions concerning the affairs of the Kingdom of Evermeet. At the present the council members are: * Queen Amlaruil Moonflower * Lord Seiveril Miritar (recently deceased) * High Admiral Emardin Elsydar * Scribe Zaltarish * Princess Jerreda Starcloak * Lady Selsharra Durothil * Grand Mage Breithel Olithir * High Marshal Keryth Blackhelm * Speaker Meraera Silden * Governor Ammisyll Veldann The Elestar clan, in its entirety settled in 667 DR on Evermeet at the behest of the Clan Mariarch of the time, Lady Arcana Elestar. Before that the clan had only a small repesentation on the Green Isle. In the Council prior to the government shift to that of monarcy, House Elestar had no formal represetation on its own, but it openly backed and supported Lord Yalathanil Symbaern in 714 DR to become councillor according to their shared status and fate, as both Symbaern and Elestar were ancient and honorable sun elf clans retrating from the (then recently fallen) Myth Drannor. Even modern House Elestar has no delegated representative in the current Council of its own, because the house and its leadeship feels that it is neither needed, nor important enough to take a hands-on approacsh regarding domestic politics and partake in arguments on internal affairs. House Elestar prefers its relatively great autonomy far above local political power. It alienates itself from such "petty squabbles"; and on the other hand they maintain a rather sophisticated information system to be able to know every affair and decision that is on the Council's adenda – if knowledge of such would be ever needed. The late King Zaor Moonflower conferred the title of the "Margrave of Dolen Anar" to Lord Isendir Elestar, acknowledging his and his sister's (Lady Arcana) efforts done on the field of cultural and historic integrity and special services redered for the Kingdom especially on the field of embassage. It is still less then apparent, that the one of the two citizens of Evermeet concerned with foreign policy and now possessing royal credentials to do so as "Envoy Extraordinary and Planipotentiary of the Kingdom of Evermeet" is Lady Arcana Elestar. She either intentionally or unintetionally but incrementally got hold on every foreign relation measures to her clan's supervision thus technically monopolized the diplomacy of Evermeet while Queen Amlaruil herself maintains an isolationinst policy, especially after the invasions her Kingdom must have endured in the recen years. This in effect brings not much political clout to House Elestar – as diplomatic relations are marginal issue on Evermeet. At least is seems to be the case. The eventual Queen followed his husband's example by trusting foreingn policy credentals in to Elestar hands, hovever in an act of de-centralizing House Elestaras monopoly on diplomacy named Ceelia Nightstar as Ambassador to the Elven Council of Worlds ant the Headquarters of the [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Elven_Imperial_Fleet Imperial Elven Navy]. Being largely unsuccessful in negotiations Ambassador Nightstar usually welcomes the assistance of the Envoy Extraordinay, especially after author Rhodelia Elestar published the long history of cooperation of the Elestar clan and the Imperial Elven Fleet (see later) and Darnannonspace within her book,"The Aster of Daldamar", the biography of Mithra Alabaster-Elestar. Defenders of Evermeet Battle Magi This is the Army-of-Art, what represents the magical forces of Evermeet. If not enchanters, ecomancers, or experimantal wizards, Elestar mages are notable individuals of this mighty militant organization, if ever, mostly in officer's ranks. Armed Forces This organiztaion represents the martial forces of Evermeet. Most fighters of the clan fill up the ranks of the armed forces of Evermeet and many had risen in to officer's ranks. Knights of the Golden Star Since Corellon Larethian is the patron deity of the Elestar clans, many fighters from the clan joined the ranks of this militant order of the Protector's church. Ruarthimaer '('Star-wing Fleet) ' Albeit also of no common knowledge the Ruarthimaer comprise a modest fleet of spelljammer vessels were commissioned by late High Councilor Vhoori Durothil and were grown and shaped by Mariona Leafbower that is the main defence in the outer airfield and addjacent space above Evermeet. Altough the Elestar clan has no formal ties with the Ruarthimaer, the clan's personally owned (or leased) spelljamming vessels are given royal permit to freely traverse the aerial corridor – this being actually the confidental and official reason why their holdings are a "Margraviate" (as in being a 'march land') within the Kingdom. Also as noted above the clan has familial ties with off-world elven clans associated with [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Elven_Imperial_Fleet ''Imperial Elven Navy] admiralty, such as the Alabaster clan of Darnannonspace. '''Oacenth Institute The mission of the Oacenth Institute is to spread the idea of the Elven Way within and outside the confines of Evermeet and other, at least partially elven realms. The Institute in this form was grown out of the Elestar Public Library and its initials to spread elven lore and history among elven settlements (such as the Comathyran Archives and its especially valuable section, the Legacy of Uvaeren); and now spreading the wisdom of the Elven Way and elven culture in genral among the N'Tel'Quess (non-elves) as well. Thorough information on the Oacenth institute is available on its respective page. Olin Gisiae (Secret Keepers) Olin Gisir (singular form) means "secret keeper" in Elven, which is precisely what these scholar-mages are. Elven lifespans are many times those of humans, and this brings along with it secrets that are best left secret. Olin Gisiae (plural form) are elite elven or half-elven lorekeepers who take it upon themselves to protect dark secrets and ancient magics from those who would exploit them. Clan members with considerable knowlege and lore are in active contanct with the Olin Gisiae, if not members themselves. Of coruse most of them are not operative agents, it is more common for Elestars to act as communicators and prowiders – and even more so sworn keepers – of secret knowlede and information. For example there is the leader of the Elestar Public Library, the clan's loremaster, Uvaerama Elestar. Ilmen'ar This organization is exclusively built up from the members of the Elestar clan or at least of individuals who are sworn fealty to serve the interests of the Elestar clan. Ilmen'ar means "Sun of the night sky". Even if rogues ares not much a very supported class in the clan, they have the right place to send stealthy, sneaky, and overly tricky clansfolk. This is Ilmen'ar. A shadowy, unseen, silent, and swift elite operative group of arcane tricksters and roguish psionicists . Generally they aid the work of the Olin Gisir, but their primary purpose is to serve the interests of House Elestar. If an unvanted discovery of the clan's private library's or other secret is gathered, or for example if a business secret enchanting formula is stolen, Ilmen'ar agents will be dispatched on a mission. They will track down the target(s) with alarming promptness and unseen discretion, and mercilessly they will catch their target, disarm or neutralize them by paralysing- or comatose ranged attack, then they will retrieve what they were sent for, and will modify memory of the target without a second thought. Finally, they will disappear virtually into thin air, leaving no trace aside of uncanny or disturbingly negated memories. They are well equiped individuals trained to possess of formidable dexterity, agility, angency and presence of mind. If possible, they never kill anyone - they are not assassins. If they are required to extensively or permanently neutralize a traget, the would still rather resort to subterfuge, incriminating the target with a third party, entangling them in a situation of sufficient complication or chose some consciousness-altering means, rather than elimination. The leader of the group is the moon elf Hrive (meaning "Winter" in Elven) Elestar. The second highest ranking agent is Rovens, a changeling elf (offspring of an elf mother and a doppelganger father), who has the ability to take on any humanoid form equal to his own mass. He occasionally acts as the personal spymaster for Lady Arcana Elestar. The most junior member is a Moon elf arcane trickster, Ruion Aerathalmae, called Rhune, an orphan from Evereska recruited into the service of the clan. Logodiviel Sunvolant, a Sun elf psionicist who is an honorary consul of Evermeet to Evereska (further information provided below, at the next entry) however not a member of the organization per se, she playes an important supporting role in its operations and even its navigation. Evereska and Evereskan organizations The deputy hit card of the Elestar clan in Evereska is Logodiviel Sunvolant, who is – safe to say – the polically most active member of the Elestar clan. A capable psionicist and as such a member of the locally based [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Kaliesh'erai Kaliesh'erai] what is an assocition of elves who have some measure of psionic ability. The [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Hall_of_the_Kaliesh%27erai Hall of the Kaliesh'erai] is one of the greatest stores of psionic knowledge in all of Faerûn, and it is almost certainly the greatest center of such lore beyond the reach of the illithids. Logodiviel is also connected with the organizations as [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Fellowship_of_the_Forgotten_Flower The Fellowship of the Forgotten Flower], a knightly order that is a loosely structured organization dedicated to the recovery of lost elven relics from long-abandoned elven realms. The Knaves of the Missing Page, a fellowship of elven spell-thieves who specialize in the recovery of elven magical artifacts, spell scrolls, and spell-tomes that have been acquired by other races. The Knights of the Seven Sacred Mysteries, a knightly order dedicated to the ongoing effort to retrieve tomes of long-lost elvish lore and items of elven artistry from the ruins of fallen realms. Logodiviel, for being still relatively young, has little respect to begin with matching up with the gerontocracy of the Hill Elders, the ruling body of Evereska, also her being part of the Sun elven minority she has limited voice inside the city. She understands that Evereska manages an isolationist policy so she chose to appease the wider population by rallying the citizens and the above mentioned organizations to reclaim elven lore and items lost to the People, what didn't fail to make her being viewed as a popular public figure, what in turn eventually garnered her some greater recognition in political circles. She works close with the Ilmen'ar, and has a considerable influence on official Evereskan foreign policy, as being named Honorary Consul of Evermeet, but she has an even more firm influence concerning the unofficial – or so to say cladestine – diplomacy of Evereska. The Mecurian Covenant The depply revered and much treasured, aeons-long Gold Draconic Alliance of he Elestar clan is described on its own dedicated page. Eldreth Veluuthra The [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Eldreth_Veluuthra Eldreth Veluuthra] is a fanatical elf supremacist group dedicated to the proposition that humans are little better than vermin, and must therefore be eradicated from Faerûn. They view Haf-elves (that is "half-humans") not a slight better, in fact worse. The organization scorns any hostility between two elves unless it is necessary. In other terms, The Eldreth Veluuthra will punish any individual (on pain of death) who kills another elf without justified, and logical reasoning. However killing of humans, regardless of position is smiled upon by this group. Above all they harbor content, disigust and emnity with the Drow, whom they consider blasphemy and perversion incarnate. Under the same cathegory fall the Fey'ri and the Daemonfey, and anything in-between an elf and a creature from any of the Lower Planes. A special exception of this fixed antagonism is that of the "dark elves" from the followers of Vhaeraun whit whom they occasionally cooperate on a temporary basis to thwart common Drow enemies, benefitting from the restorative divine magic vieleded by the Vhaeraunites - which the Eldreth Veluuthra otherwise heavily lack. The term 'Eldreth Veluuthra' literally means "The Victorious Blades of the People" in Elven and is under the leadership and guidance of the Vel'Nikeryma (meaning "Blade Lords").There are no devine spellcasters yet amongst the Eldreth Veluuthra because no elven diety's alignment is in favour of that of their organization. However, they are convinced that soon the dieties will understand their position and change their minds in their favour. House Elestar is at best in neutral status with this organization of questionalble philosophy. However they disagree with the general practice of the Eldreth Veluuthra, looking down their narrow-mindedness and reckless agressivity, they believe that they are but good for sending them after Drow and Orks, and other Goblinoids and similar savage enemies – as one unsavory folk after another. It is also not below the clan to use the one cell or another of the Eldreth Veluuthra in a region or the organization at large as pawn in plots they devise to alter consensus on the Mainland, or even to connect parties of rival interests with them in order to yet again manipulate opinions in ways favorable to them. Harpers The Harpers are a semi-secret organisation dedicated to promoting good, preserving history (including art and music of old) and maintaining a balance between civilization and nature by keeping kingdoms small and the destruction of plant life to a minimum. They consider the capital city of the elven empire of Cormanthyr, Myth Drannor shortly before its fall to be the pinnacle of civilized history and strive to recreate the world in that image. The Elestar clan endorses this endeavour. They see this organization as the most trustful and beneficient of non-elven organisations on Faerûn Although they used to honor the old Cormanthyran Miswinter clan's heraldic charges the Harpers of Twilight (the organisation's full name) adopted, the clan was at one point displeased with their soft and unnecessary merciful judgement involving the villain Kymil Nimesin – and time justified their opinion and sinister feelings. Anyway House Elestar maintains a friendly relation with the Harpers. The [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Moonstars Moonstars], a splinter group of the Harpers which was controlled by Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun (who again is a low ranking descendant of a Cormanthyran noble house, Maerdrym) was little different in the eyes for the Elestars as are the Harpers. And now after the death of their master, House Elestar pays even less attention to them. Zentharim Also known as the "Black Network", it is an evil organization based on the continent of Faerûn. Its goal is to dominate the lands from the Moonsea to the Sword Coast North. Originally a secret society, the Zhentarim have operated openly in the area of the Moonsea, particularly around Zhentil Keep, its greatest base of operations. The organization is led by Fzoul Chembryl, a Chosen (Exarch) of Bane. It is a feat in itself to earn the ire of the Elestar clan and the Zentharim can boast of an excellent standing among those who did, as it is not simply an evil organization that House Elestar will be merely unfriendly with, but considering that the Black Network is allied with the drow and was allied with the late armies of Scyllua Darkhope, and probably with the Daemonfey, with all these attrocious factors put together, the Zentharim is subject to hostility by House Elestar. Knights of the Shield The Knights of the Shield are expert wielders and manipulators of information who pose as a group of merchants and nobles interested in mercantile activities. Though they are based primarily in Baldur's Gate, Amn and Tethyr, the realm of influence of the Knights reach from Calimshan to Waterdeep, though they have little influence in the latter anymore thanks to a failed coup against the Lords of Waterdeep. Where infomation and intelligence is at stake, House Elestar is not far. And sends eyes and ears and sometimes even hands in the form of the Ilmen'ar, to either amplify or dampen such intellingence. Lord's Alliance The Lords' Alliance, also known as the Council of Lords, is a partnership of merchant cities, founded in 1325 DR. It's members are from the North and Western Heartlands, Waterdeep, Silverymoon, Neverwinter and other free cities and towns in the region make up the bulk of the organization. It was formed to oppose the growing influence of the Black Network in the North, as well as the Shadow Thieves of Amn who have clawed out a foothold for themselves in Waterdeep once more. Lady Arcana Elestar, currently being appointed as Envoy Exraordinary of Evermeet tries her best to build a friendly relationship with the decent realms belonging to this organization. Chosen of Mystra The Seven Sisters The Seven Sisters are seven immortal women, all Chosen and also daughters of the goddess Mystra. They are all spellcasters born to the ranger Dornal Silverhand and his wife Elué, whom Mystra possessed to give birth to the children. After Elué died in 767 DR, Dornal abandoned his daughters and they were cared for by various foster parents. * Syluné Silverhand, the kindly "Witch of Shadowdale", who was slain by a Red dragon but remained in Faerûn as a ghostly Spectral harpist. * Lady Alustriel Silverhand, the "Lady of Silverymoon", founder of the nation of Lururar – also known as the "Silver Marches". * Dove Falconhand, ranger and a renowned member of the Knights of Myth Drannor''adventuring company. * Storm Silverhand, a famous and much-loved Harper, sorceress and the "Bard of Shadowdale". * Laeral Silverhand Arunsun, the radiant and good-hearted "Lady Mage of Waterdeep", who married the great wizard Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun (detailed in his own respective entry furher below). * The Simbul (Alassra Shentrantra Silverhand), aka. the "Witch Queen of Aglarond". * Qilué Veladorn, "The Dark Sister" – for she is a Drow, a priestess of both Mystra and the good Drow goddess Eilistraee. House Elestar has no official nexus with the Seven Sisters, though Lady Arcana Elestar as a diplomat and fellow arcanist maintained a friendly relation with both Lareal and Alustriel. '''Other Chosen' * Alvaerele Tasundrym, despite being a Half-elf "Silent Chosen", her identity is known to Elestar Olin Gisiae members, given the fact that Alvaerle's task is to guard most of the powerful magical secrets their interest do align. Among such, as was extracted by the telepathy by Logodiviel Sunvolant from her thoughts, is the "resting place" of the Srinshee. Since this information was acquired Lady Arcana Elestar knows this dubious information too. She was a one-time apprentice and later collegue of the Srinshee. Morover the last High Magic ritual the Srinshee orchestrated removed herself, the Cormantyran Ruler's Blade Ar'Cor'Kerym and four Selu'Taar, including Lord Celdarion Elestar, the father of Lady Arcana – whose soul she traced to Evergold, near the divine realm of Hanali Celanil within Arvandor on Arborea. * Elminster Arumar, the "Sage of Shdowdale" and supposedly the most powerful spellcaster on Faerûn, lover to both the godess Mystra, and fellow Chosen, the Symbul. During his remarkable long life Elminster had his share in partaking in an number of social machinations in Myth Drannor. Lady Arcana might have been aware of his duplicity then, but centuries later she certainly realized that they had indeed were moving around the same circles back then. * Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun are of course well known among Elestar clan members, since they both are/were of considerable age, especially Lady Arcana Elestar remembers them very vell. The first Human mage allowed to the Court of the Coronal and the child of the Half-elf Arun of House Maerdrym of Myth Drannor. * As for the part of the Elestar clan, there is not much to know about Falrinn Evenwood. * The ill fate of Queen Embrae Aloevan of the late elven nation of Ardeep Forest is pretty much known to the Elestar clan. The Moon elf wizard was also the Chosen of of Sehanine Moonbow and due tu the combined blessing of the two godesses of magic she became wastly overloaded with arcane peception to the point where she has become insane and at one point lost control of the Silver fire that consumed her and the area that is known as the Tears of Aleovan – an ethereal Weave node . The priesthood of Sehanine tries to this day to keep the ghost of the queen mostly sane to stabilize the area. * Lady Symrustar Auglamyr was another Elven Chosen of Mystra. Despite this House Elestar's and especially Lady Arcana Elstar's relationship with her was ambigous at best. (From unfriendly turning in to tolerable over time.) They remembered her as an evil, corrupt, and lewd woman before she suddenly became one of Mystra's chosen for some reason, and even after that she did also not much to gain favor with the Elestar clan. Symrustar's Spellbinding spell assaulted many times Elestar mages among its victims. First they were outraged by this and by the fact that the Cormanyran Court with the backing of the Srinshee supported these spell-stealing attrocities, but later they did see and realize its benefits too: the access to other noble houses' secret spells. Because she was a beautiful woman and also a very talented mage, about the same age with Lady Arcana, who possessed neither less magical talent nor feminine elegance, this indirect rivalry really poisoned their realationship. However where Symrustar made sport of getting laid with men and stealing their spells and wiping thier spellbooks Lady Arcana maintained an austere demeanor. They were conversely known to call one another "easy floozy'" and "frigid bit@#" respectively behind one another's back. Lady Arcana never believed that she really did change or could really change by becoming the Chosen of Mystra. Also based on this particular chosen's making House Elestar concluded that the true masters of the Arcane are Corellon and Sehanie, and the "human deity" of magic, Mystra is cheapening herself to her subjects by "egalizing" the use of magic, while in reality doing favor for elvenkind by baring them from the access to the higher Arts. * Sammaster is quite a revolting figure in the eyes of the Elestar clan. This point of wiew will be detailed two entries below. Red Wizards Led by the lich Szass Tam, the Red Wizards of Thay are an organisation of wizards in Faerûn. During their height of power, the Red Wizards were the notorious and nefarious spellcasting ruling class of the inhospitable but well-inhabited country of Thay. Slavers, demonologists, and magical experimenters, the Red Wizards were much feared by most of Faerûn. At their height were the enemies of many forces in Toril and received support from demons, devils, and Drow. Amongst those who opposed them were the Witches of Rashemen, the Seven Sisters and their allies, the goodly [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Harpers Harpers], and even the Zhentarim, who disliked the Wizards encroaching on their territory. House Elestar is at best unfriendly with the Red Wizards, and they harbor little to no fear of them. They see them not as a potential threat, despite their active role in the 1371 DR assault against Evermeet – or maybe because of that. House Elestar foretells not much good fortune for this organizatoin. Cult of the Dragon The Cult of the Dragon, also known as "Keepers of the Secret Hoard" or, more recently, "Wearers of Purple", is a semi-religious evil organization venerating undead dragons, and/or dracoliches, founded by Sammaster, a powerful wizard who was actually also a Chosen of Mystra. They reanimate the gargantuan corpses as powerful and fell dracoliches. The Cult acts as an information network for its draconian "masters", brings gems and riches as offerings, and encourages evil dragons to become dracoliches. Their belief is that dracoliches are destined to one day rule Faerûn and beyond. Since the Elestar clan is allied with Golddragons, everything the Cult of the Dragon represents is foul in their eyes, considering the cult a wretched, twisted and outrageous cabal. Allthough they did not engage with them directly, House Elestar and their Gold draconic allies moved all rocks they possibly could to thwart the plans of this organisation, and were really pleased with the eventual outcome of the events which brought Sammaster in to an irreversible end and with him vitnessing the "Dracorage Mythal" also destroyed and the periodical worldwide event of the'' Rage of Dragons'' be undone. The so called "Dracorage Mythal" was seen as a necessary evil on part of the Elves in overthrowing the draconic rulers of old before they culd wipe out everyone on the face of the then unsplit "One Land" of Faerûn in their destuctive wars waged upon one another. At the time of its conception the historic founder of the Elestar clan, Elesta Ar'Ivae, gave her own life-force to create a planar refuge where she sheltered her Gold dragon allies just before the madness ensued upon the draconic inhabitants of Toril. Beyond Toril Frankly the Elestar clan would be just another elven noble house without its connections and influence beyond the material playground known as the planet Toril. 'Faerie / Feywild' Prior to [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Tearfall the actual Sundering] (also called "Tearfall") when Ao sundered ''Abeir and Toril into two separate worlds the undivided Abeir-Toril was ''coterminous with the Feywild and their respective denizens interacted regularly – for good or ill. After they were sundered however the Feywild slippef further and fuarther away from the Prime Material plane to the point where their direct connection ceased. (Its bleak counterpart the Shadowfell remained howewer coterminous with the Prime as the "Plane of Shadow".) The Clan Legendarium ''(that contrary to the usual connotation by its sounding is a repository of actual historic records) states that the clan's founder, the 'Grand Lady' Elesta Ar'Ivae was one of the fifty Elves who escaped a cataclysmic event occuring in 'Faerie' through a magical planeshift ritual. These refuges were in fact eladrin from the Feywild but by spending the next 26 millenia on Toril made their line into what modern scholars refer to as the "high elves" of Faerûn – and they themselves self-identify as either Ar'Tel'Quessir or Teu'Tel'Qessir. By the time of their arrival the Feywild was already far removed from Toril, but the the despeare sacrafice of even their own life-forces bolstered the High Magic of these eladrin enough to overcome this 'distance'. In later millennia due to an understanding between the "Fairy Queen" Titania (also bearing the mantle of a goddess within Realmspace) and the Seldarine deities some faithful of Corellon Larethian (whose priests were aptly called "Feywarden" for the apparent reason) was offered from time to time to dwell in Seelie Court (the Archfey's "Summer Court", a divine Fey dominion randomly wandering Arborea, Ysgard, and the Beastlands). The sub-realm offered for their perusal, with the settlement named ''Elil'Avelorn, however had a specific condition of the flow of time rendered it still quite removed from the Prime Material Plane. During the First Sundering in -17600 DR, when Evermeet was created the land had a particular strong connection to Arvandor and through it to the Feywild as well. The Green Isle however was only colonised in -9800 DR by Aryvanaan setters who then peacefully co-habited the island with the Fey and sylvan natives.) In -900 DR High Magi of Yuireshanyaar created Sildëyuir as a means of shelter for the Star elves (from the encroaching and harrassment by their Human neighbours) – an astral demiplane coterminous with the Yuirwood . The creation of the demiplane took gross 300 years and was in part formed by breaking it off the Feywild, meaning that decades of concentrated effort was required in order to possibly reach the Feywild from Toril at the time and centuries to stabilize a connection. Up to 1385 DR the Feywild remained simillarly not really accessible from Toril. As a consequence of the Spellplague the Feywild was suddenly yanked to close proximity the Prime Material Plane and with it Toril (and Abeir) so that they became coterminous once more, prompting the emergence of numerous Fey crossroads. Another serious and ongoing consequece of the Spellplague was that Abeir and Toril started to re-join, often forcefully, such as portions of land or even entire continents swapped places between the two parallel planets. This had understandably nigh-cataclysmic effects on both worlds. Evermeet too vanished from the face Toril, and was thought to be lost, as no manner of connection was evident with the island kindom, meaning none of its inhabitants could be reached by any means of communication and previously existing permanent portals too ceased to function. It was only in -1487 DR, following the Second Sundering that ships from Evermeet appeared on the Trackless Sea headed for the mainland – the first evidence since a century that the "Green Isle" still existed. In fact the "Elfhaven" was completely slipping into the Feywild (and in reverse, new communities of fey creatures were transposed throughout parts of Toril). Evermeet, as it returned to Toril, physically looked as uninhabited to outsiders (who reached it through the material barriers such as the weather patterns designed to make it impossible to reach by anything but an elven-made and -manned vessel) with only the echo of the structures and the civilisation being perceptible amid its lush forets, with the actual kingdom being across the treshold of "Faerie". It was said to be touching The Prime Material plane, the Feywild, and Arwandor all at the same time. During their stay in the Feywild or according to others – the Elestar clan being among them – their "return to Faerie" allowed the People of Evermeet to discovered their racial bonds and history with that realm. By the time they first returned to Toril as the barrier between the two planes became much thinner this (re)discovered affinity allowed them to slip into and out of the Feywild. The two planes remained in a stable close proximity after the Second Sundering so that their relation qualifies as being coterminous. For the Tel'Quessir however their bond both planes rendered this being coexistent – meaning that a link between the two planes can be created at any point and the one can be reached from anywhere on the other. On evermeet the planes overlap each other completely making it possible to see into or interact with the the coexisting plane in concert.